Meriwether Jeff Thompson
MAYOR OF ST. JOSEPH, APRIL 1859 – APRIL 1860 BRIGADIER GENERAL, C. S. A. Meriwether Jeff Thompson was born at Harper's Ferry, Virginia, on January 22, 1826, the son of Meriwether Thompson, a native of Hanover County, Virginia, and Martha Broaddus, a native of Culpeper County, Virginia. His father was in the paymaster's department of the U.S. Army at Harper's Ferry, and both of his grandfathers were soldiers in the Revolutionary War. He was named for his father, but as a boy he frequently rode in the cart of a colored man named Jeff. That nickname was applied to him at that time, and in later life he adopted it legally. When the Baltimore & Ohio and the Winchester & Potomac Railroads came to Harper's Ferry, he was much interested in and acquired some knowledge of their steam locomotives. When he was fourteen years of age, he was sent to a military academy at Charleston, Virginia, and became captain of his company. He tried to enter the Texas Navy, but was rejected as too young. He became self-supporting when he was seventeen years old. He secured employment in Philadelphia with a cloth house. Then he sold books-a Life of Henry Clay-in Charleston, Virginia. He took a trip through the South and in 1846, when he was twenty, he went by steamboat from St. Louis to Liberty Landing, Missouri. For a year he was clerk in a store at Liberty. In 1847 he came to St. Joseph, which had been laid out as a town only four years before. He was first employed by Perry & Young and lived in the back of their store. In 1848 he returned to Liberty to marry Miss Emily Hays, a native of Baltimore. The winters of 1848 and 1849 were very cold. In the spring of 1849 the California gold excitement transformed St. Joseph. He went to work in the store of Middleton & Riley. His two younger brothers, Broaddus Thompson, a lawyer, and Charles M. Thompson, came out from Virginia. The preliminary survey of the Hannibal & St. Joseph Railroad line was conducted in this year, and Jeff Thompson joined the surveying party of Simeon Kemper as Commissary. During this association he acquired his knowledge of surveying and railroad-line engineering. In 1852 Thompson made an overland wagon trip to Salt Lake City carrying goods for disposal there for his employers, Middleton & Riley. On his return to St. Joseph he became partner in a grocery store. In 1854 he became city engineer of St. Joseph and the Gazette of January 23, 1856, carries these advertisements: M. Jeff Thompson City Engineer of St. Joseph Office-Copeland Building W. H. Matthews M. Jeff Thompson MATTHEWS & THOMPSON will attend to the Survey and location of Roads, Survey and Plat Towns, Establish Grades for Cities, Furnish plans and estimates for Buildings and Bridges Measure work and Survey lands. Office--Copeland Building Thompson was the engineer in charge of construction of the Western Division of the Hannibal & St. Joseph Railroad; he did work along the banks of the Missouri River; he was a member of the Elwood, Kansas, Land Company; he was an officer of various small railroads; and president of the St. Joseph & Denver City Railroad, predecessor of the St. Joseph & Grand Island Railroad. If the Civil War had not come on, his reputation in the railroad-building field would have been outstanding. The completion of the building of the Hannibal & St. Joseph Railroad on February 13, 1859, with the arrival of the first passenger train from Hannibal in St. Joseph on the next day, was a personal triumph for Jeff Thompson. A few weeks later he was elected mayor. He then became a partner in a real estate firm and The Weekly West of May 8, 1859, carries this advertisement: M. JEFF THOMPSON Real Estate Agent & Surveyor will buy and sell improved and unimproved City lots, Examine and value land, and pay taxes for non-Residents in Missouri, Iowa, Kansas and Nebraska. On March 2, 1860, he was one of twenty-one leading businessmen of St. Joseph who signed a contract with 'The Central Overland California and Pike's Peak Express Company offering valuable real estate and free railroad services in exchange for the selection by the freighting firm of Russell, Majors & Waddell, operators of the Express Company, of St. Joseph, as the eastern terminus of their 'Pony Express' operation. The first horse and rider left St. Joseph for California on April 3, 1860, and Jeff Thompson took a prominent part in the send-off. As the year 1860 moved on, political tensions between the North and the South grew-largely over the slavery issue. The Democratic Party was broken apart, and in the presidential election in November, Abraham Lincoln received only 452 of the 3579 votes cast in Buchanan County. Though many Missourians had come from the Southern states, they were generally neutral in their feelings toward the hostility between the Deep South and the Northern Abolitionists. They were staunchly for the preservation of the Union. On January 3, 1861, Governor Robert M. Stewart turned over his office to the newly elected governor, Claiborne Fox Jackson. On the same day, South Carolina announced its secession from the Union. President Lincoln called upon the various states to raise volunteers to put down the rebellion. Governor Jackson rejected this and called for the organization of the State Militia. Jeff Thompson was active in the formation of two companies in St. Joseph and became a colonel in the Missouri State Guard. Fort Sumter was fired upon on April 12, and the Civil War was on. On April 20, a group of thirty-four well-known residents of Buchanan County rode on horseback into St. Joseph with a large Confederate flag which they placed on a pole at the western end of Felix Street. Guns were fired, speeches made, and a mass meeting was held at the courthouse. During the night a man rowed across the Missouri River from Elwood and removed the flag. The next day it was replaced. At the courthouse meeting a resolution was adopted by acclamation: “that Mr. Lincoln's appointee as Postmaster be requested not to attempt to discharge the duties of that position in St. Joseph.” The Postmaster since 1855 had been William A. Davis, who had come from Kentucky and was popular. Lincoln had announced the appointment of John L. Bittinger, a Republican, who had come to St. Joseph as recently as the spring of 1860, from St. Louis, and before that, from Illinois. The new postmaster moved into the post office appointing Mr. Davis as his assistant. He then hoisted the United States flag above the building. The date was May 22, 1861. The sight of the flag so soon after the episode of the Confederate flag aroused a storm of protest. A noisy, angry mob of about five hundred men collected about the building. Jeff Thompson led a group who pulled down the flag while the mob cheered. Thompson later admitted that he had been drinking. The crowd then, led by Jeff Thompson, turned its attention to the U.S. flag flying over Turner Hall at Seventh and Charles Streets. With the mob threatening, that flag was hauled down. The St. Joseph City Council had adopted an ordinance that no flag of any kind was to be displayed in St. Joseph. On June 10 three hundred Federal troops were sent into St. Joseph and the U.S. flag was flown from the cupola of the Patee House where they made their headquarters. On June 12 the City Council repealed the flag ordinance. On June 15 Colonel S. R. Curtis, U.S. Army, arrived in St. Joseph with the Second Regiment of Iowa Volunteers. On June 17 a company of these soldiers marched to the post office and sent two men to raise the U.S. flag above it. The appearance of the federal troops caused the breakup of the two companies of Missouri State Guard who had been in camp in South St. Joseph. Colonel J. C. C. Thornton was in command of one and M. Jeff Thompson of the other. Thompson went South and joined the Confederate Army, leaving his wife and children in St. Joseph. During the war he was especially useful as a brigadier general, C.S.A., in pinning down many federal troops in the lowlands of southeastern Missouri. His agility and resourcefulness brought him the name of “Confederate Swamp Fox.’ Jeff Thompson's discipline was legendary. Several examples can be given. On September 2, 1861, he wrote the following letter: 'Camp Hunter, Headquarters First Military District Missouri State Guard “To all whom it may concern: Whereas Major General John C. Fremont, commanding the minions of Abraham Lincoln in the State of Missouri, has seen fit to declare martial law throughout the whole State, and has threatened to shoot any citizen soldier found in arms within certain limits, also to confiscate the property and free the negroes belonging to the Missouri State Guard Therefore, know ye, that I, M. Jeff Thompson, Brigadier General, 1st District of Missouri, having not only the military authority, but certain police powers granted by Acting Governor, Thomas C. Reynolds, and confirmed after by Governor Jackson, do most solemnly swear that for every member of the Missouri State Guard or soldier of our allies, the armies of the Confederate States, who shall be put to death in pursuance of said order of Gen. J. C. Fremont, I shall HANG, DRAW, and QUARTER a minion of said Abraham Lincoln. While I am anxious that this unfortunate war shall be conducted, if possible, upon the most liberal principles of civilized warfare-yet, if this rule is to be adopted (and it must first be done by our enemies) I intend to exceed Gen. Fremont in his excesses, and will make all Tories that come within my reach, rue the day that a different policy was adopted by their leaders. Already, mills, barns, warehouses and other private property have been wastefully and wantonly destroyed by the enemy in this District, while we have taken nothing except articles strictly contraband or absolutely necessary. Should these things be repeated, I will retaliate ten-fold. So help me God! 'M. Jeff Thompson Brig. Gen. Commanding’ Another example, in Jeff Thompson's own words: While I was at Bellemont, my men got into a bad habit of leaving without permission, some to return again, and some to desert. I was determined to make an example of someone that would deter others from the pernicious habit. “. . . The poor prisoner shouted for mercy most pitifully, but my heart was shut; the signal was given; and the volley was fired as accurately as on dress parade; the nine balls passed through his heart. He never moved when he struck the ground, and in an instant the whole Brigade gave three cheers for General Thompson. They were given with a will, and while the approbation of the act by my Infantry was still ringing in my ears, I placed myself at the head of my Cavalry, and started toward St. Louis. On another occasion, Thompson learned that one of his soldiers had been arrested for participation in a raid. He wrote the governor of Missouri: “I was present and in full command of the detachment and whatever property was captured or destroyed was done under or by my orders. I was in full uniform with my commissioned staff and there has not been a more legitimate, regular, and proper capture. If there be crime or criminality, let those who were to blame bear the brunt. The Governor pardoned the soldier. Thompson was once confronted with the situation of one of his artillery companies refusing to obey their officer: He was, in truth, a very poor officer, and I was anxious to get rid of him, but I was determined to maintain discipline. I told the officer to go back to his men and tell them that the General says you must obey me. He returned, saying they refused even on my order. I remarked that this looked like disobeying me, and I would settle the matter soon. I ordered two tried companies of Infantry to follow me to the Artillery Camp. I went first alone and ordered the Sergeant to turn out the Company. They were soon in line and I told them that I had just heard that some of them refused to obey me, and I had come to have the matter better understood. I reminded them of their enlistment and duty and then said, “Now, I intend to call the roll, and all who are disposed to obey will step three paces to the front when his name is called; all who are disposed to disobey will stand still when their name is called, but I want it distinctly understood that I intend to shoot the first man who stands still.' “I drew and cocked my revolver and commenced calling: each and every man answered “here' and stepped to the front. I then complimented them on their patriotism, informed the Captain that I would be pleased to approve and forward his resignation, which was at once tendered, and the First Lieutenant, then Captain, has as fine a company and the company as fine a captain as the Confederate flag ever floated over. Another time, Thompson was on a train which seemed delayed in leaving a station. He learned that the engineer was refusing to run the train further. “I walked out to the platform where the engineer was standing with a number of persons around him trying to induce him to run the train. I went quietly up to him, took him by the top of his head, put my bowie knife up against his neck, and walked him onto the engine, setting him down on the wood in the tender. I told my orderly to place his pistol against his head and keep him quiet, and I took charge of the engine. I made up a train of every car that had been left in the depot, and ran her out with my own hands. Fortunately, a regular engineer was found among the passengers and he came to my relief. In August 1863 General Jeff Thompson and his adjutant, Captain Reuben Kay of St. Joseph, were captured in northeastern Alabama. They were sent to the federal prison center on Johnson's Island, near Sandusky, Ohio. There Thompson quickly assumed leadership of the prisoners, completed a register of the prisoners, recorded the names and location of the graves of those who had died, and improved the postal distribution system. After nearly a year in prison, Thompson and Kay were exchanged and sent back to their old field of operations in southeast Missouri. Finally, in May 1865, after the other Confederate armies had surrendered, word reached General Jeff Thompson that President Jefferson Davis had been captured. He called his men together, told them that the war had been lost. He advised them to go home, to work hard, and be good citizens, taking care of their families and their crops. He warned them to avoid political discussion, not to complain, and to submit peacefully to federal authority over them. As for Thompson himself, he decided not to return to St. Joseph. He proceeded to Memphis and organized a commission firm which was of short duration. Then an old St. Joseph friend came to his rescue. From 1856 to 1860 the private banking firm of Lee and Chafee, Bankers, was located in St. Joseph on Second Street, between Francis and Jule. A. L. Lee was associated with Jeff Thompson in laying out a town site across the Missouri River in Kansas territory. They sold lots in the town of Roseport which later became Elwood. Thompson was president of the Roseport & Marysville Railroad. When the war came on, Lee joined the Seventh Kansas Infantry and rose to be a brigadier general in the Union Army. After the War, Lee went to New Orleans and it was through his influence that Jeff Thompson was offered the post of chief engineer of the Board of Public Works of the state of Louisiana. He retained this post until the summer of 1876. He then returned to St. Joseph and took up residence in a room at the Pacific House. He died there on September 5, 1876, and was buried in Mt. Mora Cemetery. Meriwether Jeff Thompson was fifty years old, tall and slender, six feet two inches in height, and weighing one hundred thirty-five pounds. A natural leader of men, impulsive by nature, he had a remarkable career, leaving many fast friends and few enemies. STATEMENT BY JEFF THOMPSON At the library of the State Historical Society of Missouri at Columbia, Missouri, is a copy of Jeff Thompson's "Reminiscences' written after the Civil War. Following are excerpts from it, written about events in May 1861: There had been considerable excitement in St. Joseph at different times about flags that had been hoisted; and the city fathers had ordered that no more flags should be hoisted, but, our newly appointed Postmaster, who had been allowed to take his office only through my exertions, determined to hoist a flag over the Post-office, knowing that the city authorities would not order it down. There was great excitement about it when I returned to town, and, as I was then considered to be a head devil at all mischief, I was consulted by a Union man to know if I would interfere in putting it up. I told him, “No, put it up, it is none of my business, our flags are flying.” I did not know of the order of the City Fathers, as it had been made while I was in camp. It was now rumored through the town that we might have trouble at any moment, as the Dutch thought that General Price had sold us, and were disposed to take possession. I purchased a small brass horn to blow signals, and swung it around my shoulders. There was considerable excitement through the day, and the flag was not hoisted. That night I did not sleep at home, as it was not considered safe by my friends. The next day, I learned that my house had been stoned during the night, either to insult me, or to draw me out into danger. All of the tiger that was in my nature was now aroused, and I roamed the town the balance of that morning, May 22, 1861, something like the Western man, who was "spoiling for a fight,” or the Irishman who begged someone “to tread on the tail of his coat. Nothing, however, crossed me, except a drunken Dutchman, who was riding in a buggy up one street and down another, with a U.S. flag waving in his hands. He was beneath my notice, however, for I knew that some of the boys would soon provide for him; and I was not mistaken, for presently he was knocked out with a stone, well pounded, and sent home. “In the afternoon, as the hour approached to hoist the flag over the Post-office, the people of all parties began to collect. “One of the employees of the Post-office asked me to go and drink with him; I went; another asked me to go with him; I went. As we returned, another met me and invited me, but, at this time I discovered that the flag was hoisted, and that they had been endeavoring to keep me away, and, if possible to get me drunk. They had gone just exactly too far, for, when I discovered their intentions, I had enough whiskey in me to make me reckless, without intoxication. So, without consulting a soul, or intimating my intention, which was that instant formed, I drew my knife and pistol, ascended the горе ladder that they had used to get to the roof of the building, and amid cheers, groans, shouts, and threats I severed the halyards with my Bowie, and the flag flew off into the street, and in an instant was torn into a thousand pieces. "Then commenced a scene which might possibly be conceived but cannot be described. Hundreds rushed for the roof and over the other houses and every other way, all intent upon mischief; but, my resolution having conquered the liquor that I had just drunk, I was perfectly cool, and descended the ladder and walked away as if I was not an actor in the scene. The pole upon which the flag had been WaS torn down and brought to me. I ordered it thrown into the river, and away it went. The Union men had now all fled to their homes, and several hundred terribly excited men were clamorous for mischief, and insisted that all other U.S. flags that were that day put out must be taken down. I had to lead them to control them, so marching towards the Turners' Hall, I halted the crowd at Eighth and Messanie Streets, and sent word to the Turner and Gorman Rifle Company that had the Armory there, to take down the flag, or I would come for it. “The flag was taken down, and so were all the others in the city. I now ordered the men to their homes to await the signal on my horn. "Night had now fallen over the excited people, and all was quiet. I had gone too far now to recede. I had cut down the flag that I had once loved. I had, as yet, drawn no blood from its defenders, but I was now determined to strike it down wherever I found it, and to cast my lot with my Southern brethren, who were building new paq Being still of the opinion that Missouri had been “sold', I determined to try to get to Virginia, that I might stand shoulder to shoulder with the friends of my youth, and strike for freedom upon my native soil, where, should I fall, I could lie with my revolutionary ancestors, who had followed the great rebel, wASHINGTON, beneath the sacred soil of 'The Old Dominion. The next morning I left St. Joseph by the Hannibal & St. Joe Railroad and went as far as Hamilton, then to Lexington, and from there to Jefferson City. When I reached Jefferson, I found that the troops that had been assembled there to defend the Capitol, were just leaving for their homes, and the two companies that I had mustered in at Liberty were preparing to start. In a few days all were gone, except Captain Kelly's company that was engaged in guarding the gunpowder then at the fairground. “I saw Governor Jackson and General Price; and I was assured that they were making preparations to place the State on a War footing. I at once entered into the spirit of the work.” When Jeff Thompson took command of his troops in southeast Missouri, he addressed them as follows: 'SOLDIERS OF SOUTHEAST MISSOURI You have elected me to the command of this District. I have no time to thank you. We have no time for idle words. I want the competent officers to drill others less competent, and if there is any man here who can't drill or be drilled, let him go to cleaning the guns of those who can. “I understand you want a fight. By God! You shall have it. I am a rip-squealer, and my name is Fight. Get ready to march to Bloomfield in the morning. We are too far from the enemy. STATEMENT BY ROBERT C. BRADSHAW On November 28, 1905, Robert C. Bradshaw, then living in Topeka, Kansas, made the following statement: "NATIONAL FLAG ON TURNER HALL IN 1861 "Turner Hall in St. Joseph, Missouri, was located on Charles Street, between Sixth and Seventh Streets. “It was a two-story stone and brick structure, say 30 x 50 feet, shingle roof, gable fronting north on street, flag staff about three feet south of street line, at summit of roof. “The St. Joseph Turnverein Society was composed of "Unqualified Union Men.' Their Hall was the meeting place of men holding like views. The United States flag was kept flying over said building in token of their loyalty to the United States Government. "The City Council of St. Joseph, Missouri, early in April 1861, passed an ordinance prohibiting the hoisting of flags, either United States or Secession. The Turnverein Society paid no attention to said prohibition, but kept the National Flag flying with the approval of Union men. “On or about May 23rd 1861, Robert C. Bradshaw was going south on Second Street in the City of St. Joseph, Missouri. When opposite the Post-Office I saw men rushing east on Francis Street. I followed the crowd: arriving at “Alley' between Second and Third Streets. On looking north where the crowd was going, I saw M. Jeff Thompson and others tearing into shreds the United States flag which had just been torn from the flag staff of the Post-Office building. The mob continued to increase and in a few minutes fully five hundred men had assembled. When the cry was raised, “Now for the dirty rag on Turner Hall.' Hearing this, I hastened to Turner Hall seven blocks away. On arriving there, I found only a boy in charge of the building, whom I sent to notify members of the Society that a “Secession mob' was approaching the building with threats of destroying the same; therefore for them to come immediately to my assistance. I then locked the back or side door and took my stand in front of the Main or Charles Street entrance. A few moments later, the 'mob' headed by M. Jeff Thompson appeared coming towards the building. They crossed Sixth Street and when forty feet from the Hall they were halted by M. Jeff Thompson. Then Alonzo W. Slayback and Thomas Thourghman (both well-known to me) came forward, and in the name of peace and the welfare of the city, they asked me to take the flag down, saying that Jeff Thompson was drunk and no one could tell what a 'mob' under a drunken leader would do.' I declined to comply with their request and the parley was continued, when a Mr. Miller, a justice of the peace, came forward and demanded in the name of the “Mayor and City Council’ that the flag be taken down immediately, or he would have me (Bradshaw) arrested, as I claimed to be in charge of the building, for violating the City ordinances.’ “I then asked Mr. Slayback if he would take charge of the door and not allow anyone to enter during my absence. He said he would. I then told the parties I would take the flag down, but before doing so I claimed the right to salute it. Leaving Mr. Slayback in charge of the door, I went upstairs then out on the roof. When halfway from exit in roof to the flag staff, the “Mob' raised the cry to SHOOT HIM. I stopped and told them I would take the flag down agreeable to the demands of the Mayor and the City Council, but no mob could compel me to do it, that I would salute the flag before lowering it, well knowing that ere long, it would float in triumph over every seceding state. Again the cry SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM! Revolvers in great number were drawn and pointed at me. I could hear the click as they were being cocked. Therefore, I drew my revolvers (two, beforehand concealed on my person) cocked one, then advanced to the flag staff, seizing the halyard, I gave three cheers for the National Flag and raising my revolver I fired six shots over the flag in token of salute, then lowering it I took the Flag and returned to the second story where it was deposited in safety. "Going down stairs I found Mr. Slayback at his post, whom I thanked for his manner in keeping the promise. I also told him, while on the roof, I could see and face the mob, but I could not see him (Slayback) at the door; but when the “mob' yelled “SHOOT HIM', I heard him tell them "THAT HE WOULD KILL THE FIRST MAN THAT SHOT AT BRADSHAW.' “The foregoing is succinct but true report of the" Turners Hall' Flag episode. “Signed (Robert C. Bradshaw)